Starry Night at the Burrow
by jileysupporter19
Summary: Ron and Hermione are alone in the Burrow together during a starry night. Rated T just to be safe.


It was one of those nights everybody at the Burrow enjoyed; a night where beautiful stars glistened in the dark sky, sharing their light. Mrs and Mr Weasley had retired to their bedroom, Percy, George, Fred, and Bill were in the kitchen, and Ginny and Harry were in the basement, which meant that Ron and Hermione were in the living room.

Alone.

There was no real source of light in the living room, unless you count Ron's Deluminator. He had insisted they transfer all the light from the lamps into his Deluminator, which sat on the glass coffee table beside Hermione's stack of textbooks.

The thought of being alone with Hermione scared Ron very much; he had fancied her for four years, and she was astonishingly beautiful. The way her perfect dark brown hair framed her perfect face, the way her perfect brown eyes twinkled in the dim room, there was no other word than perfect that Ron would use to describe her.

He watched her silently as her fingers dragged a quill along a piece of parchment. There were many things he'd love to confess to her, such as "I love you," or "I've had a crush on you for four years now," but he was too afraid to admit them because anyone could burst through the door any second now.

So instead, he scooted a bit closer to her and began fumbling with a thread on the red sofa. Hermione noticed that he moved closer and snapped her textbook shut, placing it on the coffee table. Ron looked up and found himself nose-to-nose with her. _"Did I really move in that much closer to her?" _he thought, grinning at her stupidly.

"Er...what are you working on?" Ron mumbled and immediately gave himself a mental facepalm. She had literally just put away her things and was clearly not working on anything at the moment. "Sorry...I...um..." he gave a faint laugh, and this time, really did smack himself on the forehead.

"Don't." Hermione slid her hand into his and used her other hand to gently rub the red spot on his cheek he had hit himself on. "Does it...does it scare you to be this close to me?"

_"YES!" _Ron thought, but he cleared his throat and whispered in a calm voice, "A little bit. I'm more scared that Harry and Ginny will come and think we're doing something. Or worse, Fred and George."

"What's wrong with doing something?" Hermione smiled mischievously, her brown eyes twinkling. "Here, I'll lock the door." She pulled out her wand, pointed it at the door, and whispered, "_Alohamora."_

"I thought that unlocked doors," Ron smiled to himself, the memory of sweet, young, brilliant Hermione helping them escape from Professor Quirrel. "Or does it do both?"

"Yes, it does both, but I'm surprised you remember that." Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at Ron quizzically. His heart skipped a beat. She looked so beautiful.

"Well, I...it just sparked a memory. Does this?" Before he could stop himself, he gently pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss took them both by surprise. Countless years had been spent together, but they never had any cause to imagine kissing each other. Well, Ron did, but Hermione, who was still trying to sort out her feelings, could never imagine anything close to that.

Ron pulled away slowly, waiting for Hermione to slap him, cast a spell on him, or storm off. She did neither. Instead, she leaned forward and kissed him again, tilting her head as to deepen the kiss.

They remained like that for a while, Ron caressing Hermione's face with the back of his hand, Hermione running her fingers through Ron's red hair. They didn't want to pull apart because that would officially ruin the moment, and they might not get another chance to be alone together again.

"What are you two doing?!"

Instantly, Hermione jerked her head away, panting for air. "What...who...huh?" For once, she was at a loss for words. Ron muttered something unintelligent after seeing that it was Harry. "Harry," Hermione whispered, staring at him through the glass window in the door. "Don't tell?"

Harry didn't answer, just turned and ran away.

"Hermione?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yes, Ron?"

"I think that this is the best starry night I've ever experienced." To seal their love, Ron leaned in and kissed her once again, just as a shooting star appeared in the window.

_Fin. Review! Review!_


End file.
